Otroso
by Yoshimi Cherry Opal
Summary: (AU personajes humanizados) Otroso:Un mundo subterráneo, secreto, solo para ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si viene "La Patota" para arruinarlo todo y causar temor sobre ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si para eso deciden construir las "Maquinas Infernales"? Cinco vidas distintas se cansan de su monotonía y deciden hacer su propio mundo. Adaptación del libro "Otroso", primer fic, no me maten
1. Chapter 1

_Holiwis gente fanfictioner (¿?), ¿Cómo están? yo acá con mi primer fic de TODOS LOS TIEMPOS okno, pero espero que les guste._

 _Esta es una adaptación de "Otroso", es un libro de Graciela Montes, yo lo leí y está muy bueno, lo rerererere-recomiendo, bueno basta de spam, empecemos._

Identikit de los personajes:

Ahora no sé cuántos años tendrá Ariadna, pero cuándo todo empezó, Ariadna, más conocida como Mangle, tenía quince, ella era una joven de piel pálida y suave y en ese entonces, usaba el pelo muy largo, pelo albino, que le quedaba hermoso. Pero a los quince, lo que más quería Mangle, era ser flaquita como la Tere, porque a ella los bluyines le quedaban muy ajustados (las dos nalgas le florecían debajo del bluyín como dos lunas) y siempre que pasaba por el taller de Warnes le decían cosas, y ella se ponía colorada como un malvón y parecía que iba a estallar. A veces daba la vuelta a la manzana para no tener que pasar por el taller, aunque eso significaba que tuviese que caminar más cuadras.

El padre de Mangle es electricista. Bueno, era: murió el invierno pasado. Se llamaba Gervasio, Gervasio Gonzáles. Tenía un portafolio de cuero endurecido y viejo, siempre lleno y mal cerrado por la cantidad de cables, pinzas y enchufes. Trabajaba por su cuenta. Cuando Mangle era chica, Gervasio le hacía pulseritas de colores con los pedazos de cable que le sobraban, y encima de la cama le había instalado un farolito que se encendía y se apagaba solito, como un árbol de Navidad. Pero el farolito había dejado de funcionar, aunque seguía colgado, siempre que Mangle le pedía al padre que lo arreglara le decía que después.

La madre de Ariadna, María Blanca de Gonzáles está loca, ella se volvió loca cuando Mangle estaba en sexto grado, la locura le vino de pronto. Una tarde de Octubre se quedó quieta, mirando una pared y rasándose despacito el brazo. Cuando le hablaban, ella no contestaba y seguía con los ojos fijos en la pared. Después, de golpe, se echó a cantar, y cantó por muchos días seguidos, cantaba las canciones que cantaban las nenas antes en los recreos.

Nunca la internaron ni creyeron que era necesario, pero si la llevaron con el doctor Benítez, que les dijo lo que ya sabían, que era una loca mansa.

Padre e hija se fueron acostumbrando a vivir con ella, bueno, al menos Mangle lo hizo, porque Gervasio se fue marchitado poco a poco, Mangle decía que estaba más opaco.

María Blanca nunca más volvió a hablar, pero eso sí, cantaba, cantaba "arroz con leche", "estaba la paloma blanca", "en coche va una niña, carabín", ella cantaba lindo, salvo los días malos, que no cantaba ni miraba a nadie.

En los días buenos, Mangle iba con hilo atado en los extremos, en forma de círculo, ellas jugaban a los juegos que María Blanca le había enseñado a Mangle cuando era chiquita, el hilo pasaba de las manos de María a las de Mangle, de las de Mangle a las de María y después tomaba formas, formas de cuna, catre, la estrella, las vías del ferrocarril, y otra vez la estrella, el catre, la cuna… Esos días a veces Mangle iba por la cuadra con un peinado nuevo, porque María había querido hacerle trenzas y enroscárselas formando cintas y moños en la cabeza.

Ariadna nunca supo por qué le pusieron ese nombre "¡Qué nombre raro que tenés!" le dice la gente cuando la conoces.

Después está Hugo, Hugo Fred Berenstein, él vivía y sigue viviendo a la vuelta de la casa de Mangle.

Fred usaba pulóveres muy largos. Tenía uno color rojo que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, talvez era porque era petiso y las rodillas no estaban lejos de los hombros. Tenía el pelo marrón, largo hasta los hombros, y siempre, hasta en verano, usaba una bufanda enroscada en el cuello. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y miraba por entre los mechones largos y lacios como quién mira por entre las rejas.

Leonardo Berenstein, el padre de Hugo es contador, pero no hay mucho más que contar sobre él, solo que es callado como Hugo, todos saben que en la casa de los Berenstein la que habla es Clara, la mamá de Fred, que siempre andaba atrás de Fred diciéndole "Ponételo, Huguito, por si refresca".

Después sigue el Batata Tomasini, le dicen así por la nariz. Antes no le gustaba que le digan así, es más, era capaz de agarrarse a piñas en el recreo con cualquiera que le dijera "Batata". Pero luego se fue acostumbrando, ahora cuando le preguntan cómo se llama él dice que se llama Batata Tomasini, parece que ni se acuerda que si verdadero nombre es Tobías (le puse Tobías porque en un fic a Toy Chica le decías Tochi, y me puse a pensar que Toy Freddy sería Tofi y Toy Bonnie Tobi) que es su primer nombre.

El Batata es alto, muy alto, y a los quince tenía la cara llena de granos. Lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era la música, tocar la guitarra, poner casetes, ir a un recital cuándo podía, todo eso.

Hugo y el Batata siempre fueron muy amigos. Nadie entendía muy bien por qué, porque parecían muy distintos, pero como decía la abuela Hernández "Aceite y vinagre hacen buena ensalada". A veces pasaban horas y horas hablando o nada más sentados en silencio.

Para la época de esta historia, Antonio Tomasini, el papá del Batata, trabajaba en la ferretería del padre de Rosita Jaramillo. Tomasini usaba un guardapolvo gris, pero Jaramillo no usaba guardapolvo, el usaba un suéter a cuadros. El Batata se daba cuenta de que a su papá no le gustaba su trabajo, ya que cuando llegaba, tiraba el guardapolvo en un rincón y se ponía a tocar el violín. Había aprendido solo a tocar el violín, y tocaba bien, al Batata le gustaba.

Analía Russo de Tomasini, la mujer de Antonio, no era la madre del Batata, era la madrastra. No se podía decir que Analía y el Batata se llevaban mal, pero decir que se llevaban bien era una exageración. En realidad Analía estaba siempre muy ocupada con las mellizas para llevarse bien con nadie. Para el Batata, las mellis, eran lo mejor de todo, las llevaba a caballito en los hombros y galopaba por la casa mientras Analía le gritaba que tenga cuidado, que no se le caigan.

La Tere y Rosita Jaramillo siempre fueron carne y uña. Habían sido carne y uña en la escuela y para cuando empezó esta historia, seguían juntas.

La Tere Díaz es flaquita como un fósforo y además, tiene el pelo negro (creo que ya se dieron cuenta que es Puppet). Los Díaz son cinco hermanos y ella es la menor.

Julio Díaz, el padre de Tere, mejor conocido como Chacho, tiene un taller mecánico. El Chacho Díaz es un genio con los motores y siempre está sonriendo. La Tere es su hija favorita. Cuando era chica, la llevaba al taller y le enseñaba cosas de motores. La Tere siempre supo mucho de mecánica, de bujías, de engranajes. A los diez años era capaz de cambiarle el aceite a un motor, de emparchar un neumático, desarmar un una radio o arreglar un enchufe.

Rosita Jaramillo, en cambio, es rubia y tiene la cara redonda. Cuándo está cansada se pone rosada, y entonces tiene nombre y cara de ramo.

El padre de Rosita, Bautista Jaramillo, es el ferretero de la esquina. Siempre fue rico. A Rosita y a Nancy, su hermana, nunca les faltaba nada, tenían ropa, zapatos, pulseras y un dormitoria todo decorado con cosas rosas y amarillas. Nacy era mayor que Rosita, y estudiaba en un colegio inglés. Rosita no. Jaramillo opinaba que rosita era un poco lenta, que la cabeza no le daba para un colegio exigente como ese; por eso iba al colegio del barrio.

Un día, recogieron un gato que estaba en el terraplén del tren. Le pusieron nombre, Golden Freddy, Jajaja no mentira, le pusieron Aniceto, y lo escondieron en el patio. Pero Jaramillo oyó los maullidos y las obligó a ponerlo de vuelta en el terraplén. Desde ese día Mimi Jaramillo, la mamá de Rosita y Nancy, iba todos los días al mediodía hasta la vía y dejaba un papel de diario con hígado bien picado.

Cuando Rosita veía a su mamá con el papel de diario, sentía pena, en cambio, cuando veía a su papá tirar el manojo de llaves con fuerza que la frutera de loza tambaleaba, sentía miedo… y también un poco de rabia.

 _Bueno, este fue el cap. de hoy :D, no sé cuánto voy a tardar en subir ya que soy muy floja y además, con la escuela y las actividades que tengo puede que se me dificulte._

 _Admito, que es más difícil adaptar una historia D:, cambié un poco los párrafos, pero el hilo de la historia va a seguir igual._

 _No conté sobre los padre de algunos porque no había cosas interesantes que escribir de ellos :S._


	2. TÍTULOS LARGOS PERRAS (W)

_Holiii, acá con el segundo cap de Otroso, no me resistí y empecé este cap el mismo día que el primero ewe. Yo, como lo vicia que soy, mire la cantidad de visitas a las 5 horas de publicar el fic *-* ¡Y TENÍA 4 VISITAS! Que loko O.ó yo pensé que iba a tener…. Nosé, 1, 2, ninguna, en fin ya basta de mi emoción temporal y empecemos :D._

 **Pero, atención, esta historia no podría haber sido lo mismo de no haber estado la Patota** (ese es el título) **:**

Para la época en la que está ubicada esta historia, la Patota se había hecho fuerte en Florida.

Al principio, la Patota salía, siempre a la noche, a veces lo viernes y casi siempre los sábados. Pero últimamente estaba saliendo también a la hora de la siesta. Dejaba señales: rugidos de motocicleta, carcajadas ásperas, taconeo de botas, cintas de cuero, a veces un casco… poca cosa.

Lo que se veía eran las consecuencias de su paso: los rasguños, los moretones, etc.

Una noche la Patota lo había agarrado al Batata (Toy Bonnie), que volvía de una fiesta con la guitarra, lo habían empujado contra el cerco de ligustrina de la casa de doña Enriqueta, la vecina de enfrente de la casa de Fred, le habían escupido la nariz, le habían pateado en sus partes nobles y después, mientras él se doblaba en dos y le caían las lágrimas, le habían partido contra un árbol la guitarra. El Batata a los padres nunca les dijo nada, "los viejos nunca entienden" decía él, pero se lo había dicho a Fred. Se lo había dicho mirando para otro lado, porque le daba vergüenza.

Después la Patota se metió con la Tere, mejor digámosle Puppet.

No era de noche esa vez. Era el sábado a la hora de la siesta. La acorralaron cuando iba para lo de Rosita, casi corriendo. Los vio en la esquina y apuró el paso, los rulos y las cintas en el pelo le golpeaban en la espalda. La encerraron. La manosearon toda. Ella pedía, gritaba y lloraba tanto que veía el barrio borroso, le cortaron el pelo enrulado que tenía. Cuando Puppet volvió a la casa la mamá se puso a llorar con ella.

Para ese entonces, todos hablaban de la Patota, pero nadie sabía nada de la Patota. Se sabía que era parte del barrio, que estaba.

Mangle piensa que, aunque Fred, el Batata, Puppet, Rosita y ella siempre habían andado juntos (siempre, desde la primaria: en la cocina de Mangle se preparaban panchos con kétchup y mermelada –invento de Fred- y jugo de banarina –era jugo de banana y mandarina, pero mangle siempre le ponía nombre a las cosas y lo llamaba banarina-), la Patota era la que los había unido realmente.

 _Este cap quedó mushiiiiisimo mas corto que el anterior, pos porque así era el libro, no es que tenga miedo de agregar más, pero no lo consideré necesario. Bueno, ¡eso es todo amigos! Okno, pero por más que no haya review voy a seguir ¿por qué? PORQUE ES MI FIC Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME CANTAN LAS NALGAS CON EL PERRAS!_

 _Chau 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pos, tres caps en dos días, soy una puta vizia *-* bueno, creo que no hace falta decir nada así que, empecemos_

 **El lugar de los acontecimientos o ¿por qué en la casa de Ariadna (Mangle)?**

Todos se preguntan eso, ¿por qué en la casa de Ariadna? Tranquilamente pudo haber sido en el patio de los Berenstein (casa de Fred), en el jardín del fondo de los Jaramillo (casa de Rosita –Toy Chica-), en el dormitorio del Batata, total, limpiaba el solo y nadie entraba nunca… pero no habría sido igual, ninguna casa era tan cómoda para trabajar como la de Mangle. Por eso siempre se reunían en la cocina. María Blanca, que no salía de la casa sino para ir al Pirovano, los miraba hacer, o no los miraba, pero jamás les daba consejos o recomendaciones. María Blanca estaba loca, por eso la dejaron participar del gran proyecto y, hasta a veces, le pedían que sostuviera alguna herramienta. Ella les sonreía y se quedaba con la pala en mano. O la tiraba al suelo y se iba cantando "estaba la paloma blanca", que era su canción favorita los días que estaba contenta.

El padre de Mangle no estaba en todo el día y, cuando volvía, a la noche, dejaba su portafolio de reventón en el piso de la cocina y no miraba nada más que el televisor mientras comía. Los días en que volvía de buen humor, le hacía pulseritas de colores a María Blanca y le pedía que le cantase, luego se iba a dormir. Al otro día volvía a salir tan temprano que no tenía más tiempo que para tomar unos mates y comerse dos galletitas de agua. Jamás miraba la casa, jamás se sentía sorprendido por nada, porque si hubiera mirado, se hubiera dado cuenta que muchas baldosas de la cocina estaban sin la masilla blanca que las unía. Si hubiese prestado atención al ruido de sus pasos, se hubiera dado cuenta que no sonaban igual junto a la puerta que al lado de la mesa de madera en la que comía.

Respecto a cómo empezó todo, yo creo que Fred fue el de la idea de un mundo subterráneo, porque una idea así, así de grande, así de loca, solo pudo haber laido de la cabeza de alguien que habla poco y piensa mucho. Solo a Fred se le pudo ocurrir la idea de hacer un mundo subterráneo, otro mundo.

Bueno, otro mundo es mucho decir, pero es el mejor decir. Era otro mundo, otro lugar, con otras reglas de juego. Y supongo que a todos se les dio por imaginar que la cocina de Mangle iba a ser el mejor lugar para empezar a hacer ese lugar.

Mangle, sabía bien que cuando uno quiere empezar a construir algo tiene que elegir un nombre para eso, así que propuso que se llamara Otroso.

 **Los comienzos de un mundo nuevo: la primera baldosa**

Los chicos querían que Otroso sea secreto, que esté aparte, porque, si el barrio se enteraba de la existencia de Otroso, enseguida Otroso se habría convertido en parte de Florida, y, por lo tanto, en Florida, y habría dejado de ser otro mundo para ser esta mundo, el que ya conocían.

En eso de que el mundo se llamara Otroso y de que fuera secreto, estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

Hicieron planos, porque uno no puede construir nada si no hace planos primero, sin pensar, sin imaginar. Por eso tuvieron que ser muchas tardes entre panchos con kétchup y mermelada y jugo de banarina, o banadía (mezcla de banana y sandía) para las tardes de verano. Por eso tuvieron que ser muchas tardes discutiendo cómo, cuándo, por qué, con qué, para qué y quiénes.

Había que conseguir herramientas, de eso se ocupaba Rosita Jaramillo: en la ferretería del padre había de todo, y nadie iba a notar si faltaba por unos días una pala, un pico, un cortafierros, un buril, una maza o un martillo.

Para construir Otroso había que hacer lugar, y para eso no había otro modo que demoler el piso. Debajo de la cocina de Mangle, mucho más debajo de las baldosas, iba a empezar otro mundo.

Para construir Otroso, había que hacer lugar y, para hacer lugar no había otro modo que demoler el piso. Debajo de la cocina de Mangle, mucho más abajo que las baldosas de la cocina, iba empezar otro mundo.

Les llevó muchísimo tiempo despegar prolijamente la pastina, ir abriendo una grieta y luego otra, y otra, y otra hasta encontrar dónde poner un milímetro de cuchillo y después otro milímetro más, y otro más, buscando a ciegas el revés de la baldosa, como tratando de convencerla de se separase. Y con todo cuidado de no romper nada, porque en la cocina de Mangle todo tenía que estar igual que siempre mientras se construía Otroso.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde, y habían estado trabajando con esa baldosa dese las tres, estaban a punto de abandonar el proyecto. La baldosa parecía pegada a muerte en el piso. El buril no entraba. Era imposible hacer palanca: la baldosa se habría partido a la mitad.

El Batata estaba sentado en un rincón con la armónica que llevaba encima desde que la Patota le rompió la guitarra, l hacía sonar suavecito en la misma nota. Rosita se miraba las manos: las uñas llenas de pastina le daban un poco de lástima. Fred se enroscaba y se desenroscaba la bufanda del cuello. Mangle había empezado a hacer comida y María cantaba "Mambrú se fue a la guerra", que era su canción cuando estaba triste.

Solo Puppet seguía atendiendo la baldosa, todos sabían que si no le ponían ganas, Otroso no iba a existir nunca, se iba a disolver como un sueño.

-¡Ya está! ¡La tengo!- gritó Puppet, así, con el cuidado de un cirujano, sacó la baldosa. Debajo de la baldosa estaba el cemento gris y rugoso, pero ahora todo era posible. Se despidieron apurados. Otroso apenas tenía milímetros de existencia, y al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro se volverían a juntar para cavar.

 _Holiii, acá este cap tiene dos títulos porque puse dos caps en uno, esq sino eran muy cortitos ewe, además sino iban a aburrirse de caps tan cortitos._

 _Bueno, ¡ya van a empezar los diálogos! Hasta que empiezan ¬.¬_

 _En fin, dejen reviews porfa!, no saben lo HERMOZO *W* que es para un escritor recibir un review, sin más me despido 7w7_

 _Shao!_


	4. hatsa que subo un cap!

_Le dicen la desaparecida~ okno_

 _Pero enserio, me desaparecí, es que estaba terminando el trimestre y me cuesta un poco llevar el ritmo de las clases, además estoy muy enferma y estuve faltando, no podía agarrar la compu por el dolor de cabeza TT^TT estuve tratando de hacer algo, pero solo salían cosas raras sin sentido, en fin, ya no los aburro :D._

 _GRACIAS NEXO-D! La verdad no pensaba que alguien iba a dejar reviews ¡así que estoy muy agradecida! :3 Gracias por los apoyos, consejos, etc._

 _No me animaba a leer los reviews por miedo a una crítica ofensiva, pero desp me dije "¡A huevo! ¿Vas a vivir como una miedosa marica o vas a enfrentar todo lo que te tire el destino?"_

 _(Los leí cuando empecé este cap. XD)_

 _Y pos, aquí me lees :D_

 _Sobre lo de Otroso, no tenía inspiración y así se llamaba en el libro así que YOLO! -.-U_

 **Glosario:**

-diálogos-

 **-pensamientos-**

 **Títulos**

(Mis notas o aclaraciones)

-*acciones*-

* * *

 **Capítulo anterior:**

-¡Ya está! ¡La tengo!- gritó Puppet, así, con el cuidado de un cirujano, sacó la baldosa. Debajo de la baldosa estaba el cemento gris y rugoso, pero ahora todo era posible. Se despidieron apurados. Otroso apenas tenía milímetros de existencia, y al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro se volverían a juntar para cavar.

 **El largo camino hacia abajo:**

Las otras baldosas salieron casi enseguida, y quedó a la vista un cuadrado de cemento señalando que ahí iba a estar (el todavía no construido) Otroso.

Estuvieron trabajando días en la capa de cemento, trabajando con el buril y con la masa. A la semana llegaron a la tierra. Estaba húmeda, fría.

-Bueno- dijo Fred, fue lo primero que dijo en toda la semana-. Ahora sí. Empecemos a cavar.

Mangle sonrió y se sacudió el pelo como una diva, sacándose el polvo de cemento que ahora reinaba en la cocina, que parecía medio demolida, con montoncitos de escombro, herramientas tiradas y unos listones de madera*, con los que pensaban hacer la entrada a Otroso, con los que iban a sostener al piso.

Era un momento para el ingenio. Por eso, fue Puppet la capitana de la puerta. Nadie entendía cómo podía ser tan hábil. Clavó dos listones para formar un marco, que apoyó y después pegó con poximix sobre el borde del cemento. Con los otros dos listones armó una puerta cuadrada, bien hecha, prolija y muy reforzada con tablas y la fijó al marco con bisagras. Y bien pegadas las cuatro baldosas, para que todo estuviese como antes.

Puppet no quería saber nada de trabajos a medio hacer.

-Otroso tiene que empezar bien. La puerta de Otroso tiene que estar bien hecha- decía ella.

-Puppet tiene razón- apoyaba Mangle mientras la ayudaba a lijar los listones para que no los lastimasen las astillas.

Fred, en cambio, sentía que no tenían que preocuparse por algo tan menor como una puerta, para el Otroso estaba mucho más lejos, mucho más allá. Otroso no tenía ni cincuenta centímetros todavía, ¡había tanto que hacer!

El Batata reconoce que no servía mucho en tareas manuales. Se aburría de cavar, nunca sabía cómo usar las herramientas como corresponde, pero apuesto a que tocaba tan bien la armónica que Otroso iba creciendo sonoro, melodioso, cantarín (como María Blanca).

Cavando y cavando, apareció un problema muy grave: no sabían dónde poner la tierra que iban sacando haciendo el camino hacia Otroso. En la pieza de Mangle ya habían dos bolsas grandes de escombros y cinco de tierra, además de las herramientas escondidas debajo de la cama.

En un momento, la bolsa seis de tierra quedó colmada.

-Podríamos llevar tierra al terraplén del tren, nadie se daría cuenta de que hay un poco más de tierra- propuso Rosita cuando vio la bolsa seis llena.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo? Y cuándo. ¿No te das cuenta de que si nos ven tirando tierra por ahí van a sospechar?- le cuestionó Hugo.

-Y bueno che, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Mangle no tiene patio grande como para poner…*cuenta* ocho bolsas. No vamos a meter las cosas en las macetas del patio.

-Tampoco la podemos tirar por el excusado. Mira si se tapa y tiene que venir Félix a destapar y todo el barrio se entera –opinó el Batata

-Por eso digo; no hay otra que el terraplén del tren. Es lo mejor.

-¡Pero no se puede!

-Sí que se puede- dijo Mangle-. A ver hoy, por ejemplo, ¿cuántas bolsas de tierra sacamos?

-Y... una bolsa... y media.

-Y bueno, nosotros somos cinco ¿no podemos llevar la bolsa y media de a poco y la vamos tirando donde podemos?... Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, claro. Aunque nos lleve dos o tres días, igual.

Como poder, podían. Entonces fue así como los cinco empezaron a llevar bolsitas de tierra, ya sea en la mano o en el bolsillo del pantalón, o envuelta en papel de diario, tierra que se fue desparramando por toda Florida.

Ellos nunca vieron a nadie verlos tirar las bolsitas de tierra, aunque talvez alguno los vio y no dijo nada.

Lo cierto es que, poco a poco, fueron vaciando setenta y dos bolsas de tierra (wow *-*), a veces negra, otras roja o amarilla, setenta y dos bolsas de las grandes, una por cada uno de los días que tomó la construcción de Otroso.

Después empezaron con la Gran Galería, seguía saliendo tierra, pero no tanta, porque mientras unos cavaban, otros tenían que poner las vigas para que no se caiga todo abajo y poner iluminación provisoria, así que solo sacaban media bolsa por día.

La Gran Galería fue solo la entrada de Otroso, y el día en el que la dieron por terminada, Mangle bajó de su casa el farolito que se prendía y se apagaba solo, entonces, todos sintieron que Otroso ya existía.

A Rosita se le ocurrió la idea de bajar en una canasta los panchos con kétchup y mermelada, la jarra de banarina y una pava con dos mates, dulce para Puppet y el Batata y amargo para Fred y Mangle.

Ha de haber sido un picnic extraño, sin sol, con tres bombitas de luz que colgaban en sus portalámparas del techo, la tres en fila. Y en la punta de la entrada estaba el farolito de Mangle que titilaba. Nadie podía explicar cómo es que el farolito ahí titilaba y arriba no, ni siquiera Puppet, que de electricidad sabe.

Se sentaron en ronda en el suelo. Se sentían grandes, otras personas. Puppet fue llenando los vasos con jugo de banarina y Mangle repartió los panchos. Comieron despacio, viéndose entre ellos, mirando las paredes nuevas en las que reinaban las sombras.

-Voy a cebar mate- dijo Mangle-. Hace mucho frío.

-Hace frío, sí. Toma mi bufanda.

Mangle se envolvió en la bufanda de Fred. Era ancha y larguísima, y se la enroscó alrededor del cuello y hasta alcanzó a cubrirla parte de la espalda. De la lana que se apretaba contra la nariz brotaba el inconfundible olor a Fred.

Por encima de la bufanda se asomaban los blancos mechones de Mangle, por la punta se asomaban los ojos amarillos. Todos se rieron, Mangle estaba rarísima, según palabras de Fred, parecía una diosa antigua (n/a: ooooooooooo) o una astronauta, según palabras del Batata.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer el juramento-dijo Fred, que sin bufanda tenía un cuello fino y largo y una nuez afilada y vistosa.

-¿Con sangre o sin sangre?- preguntó el Batata con una sonrisa fantasiosa, por lo que Puppet le pegó en el hombro.

-Esto no es una película, tarado- Le dijo Rosita.

Pero igual, como en las películas, pusieron todas las manos juntas y dijeron:

-Este es Otroso, es nuestro lugar.

Nuestra guarida, nuestro escape del mundo natural,

Es nuestro escondite, lo vamos a cuidar,

¡PARA DEFENDERLO VAMOS A LUCHAR! **- gritaron lo último, pero no separaron las manos, disfrutaban estar así, con todas las manos juntas, unas más fuertes, otras más pálidas, otras con anillos de colores, otras de uñas comidas, otras tibias, todas disfrutaban estar juntas, pero luego de un rato, las separaron, les costó.

-Bueno- dijo Fred parándose-, sigamos cavando

 **Corredores enredados y canales de emergencia**

Desde la Gran Galería fueron abriendo, poco a poco, los corredores enredados y luego los canales de emergencia.

Es evidente que los corredores enredados y los canales de emergencia eran estrechos y largos, pero sinuosos. Se curvaban hacia la derecha, luego para la izquierda, luego hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

Y es que en la excavación seguían los caminos de tierra blanda, la que se despegaba con un solo golpe de pico y, a veces hasta se iba desmoronando sola. De este modo, en las paredes y techos quedaba la tierra dura y firme, la pura arcilla, que disminuía el peligro de los derrumbes.

El proyecto que tenían, el que Fred dibujaba y volvía a dibujar sobre los pliegos de papel madera que traía Rosita de la ferretería, era el de un Otroso que creciera, que creciera por debajo de Florida y que llegara a cada una de las casas de ellos cinco, y talvez, sobre un par de lugares más que sean más o menos neutrales y muy escondidos, como para que sean canales de emergencia.

Era un plan ambicioso pero no irrealizable. El hecho de que cuatro de ellos vivieran en la misma manzana y que el quinto solo unos metros más lejos facilitaba las cosas, además, estarían seguros, secretos, y a salvo de la Patota. Porque, hay que reconocer, que aunque la Patota estaba lejos, tan lejos de Otroso, siempre estaba presente de alguna manera, no había día en que no hablaran de ella.

Acerca de cómo excavar, de cómo apuntalar, de cómo avanzar y sobrevivir en lo hondo, fueron aprendiendo un poco en "La Apasionante Vida En Las Minas (un libro que Fred había encontrado en su casa que parecía ser de su padre cuando tenía 15, su edad)" y otro poco conversando, experimentando y discutiendo.

Solían cavar de a dos, lenta, leeeeentamente. Puppet había fijado unas pocas reglas de seguridad las cuales todos respetaban:

"Había que tener siempre algún compañero a la vista"

"Había que avanzar poco a poco, clavando el pico y luego retirando la tierra hasta el centro de la Gran Galería"

"Había que ir apuntalando los techos"

Para esa última regla habían conseguido cañas de esas que crecen de a montones cerca de las vías del tren.

Al cavar se iban formando túneles casi cilíndricos, en los que el techo se curvaba en bóveda sobre las paredes y el piso se curvaba para arriba en sus costados.

Se puede decir que eran prudentes.

Y, sin embargo un día en el que casi estaba terminado el corredor número 3 (el que iba desde el centro de la Gran Galería hasta el jardín del fondo de los Jaramillo) sucedió lo que todos estaban temiendo que sucediese.

Puppet, Rosita y Mangle trabajaban en el apuntalamiento del corredor nuevo y fijaban cañas contra las paredes y la bóveda del techo. Y Fred, mientras tanto, recorría el lugar de arriba abajo mientras borraba y volvía a escribir en el gran mapa de papel madera, donde registraba cuidadosamente todas las novedades de Otroso y ponía cartelitos con nombres (porque Mangle insistía en poner nombres a cada curva y lomita que se asomaba en Otroso). El Batata, entretanto, cavaba con mucha energía en una veta de tierra tibia, blandísima, casi arena parecía, eso dentro de un tiempo iba a ser el corredor número 4, cuando se oyó en todo Otroso un ruido sordo y profundo, tembloroso, que se repitió en eco por todos los pasillos.

Corrieron hacia la Gran Galería. Faltaba el Batata.

Lo buscaron en los corredores, el 1 y el 2 estaban apuntalados hacía más de un mes, estaban vacíos, silenciosos, y cuando los iluminaron con linternas solo vieron filas de cañas quietas y prolijas contra las paredes y el techo.

Pero a unos metros del corredor numero 2 un acumulamiento de tierra blanda les hizo pensar que tal vez el Batata había empezado con el corredor numero 4 el solo, sin respetar las reglas de seguridad.

-¡Batata! ¡¿Dónde estás Batata?! ¡Batata! ¡Sos un pelotudo Batata!- gritaba Fred tirándose al piso y empezando a arañar con las manos la lomada de tierra.

Mangle se puso de rodillas a su lado y empezó a cavar con las manos junto a él.

-¿A cuántos metros podrá estar?-preguntó Puppet, estaba en shock, no podía hacer mucho, apenas podía hablar.

Rosita tenía los ojos llorosos y no dejaba sus manos quietas.

-Y... ¡qué sé yo! Dos, tres metros... en una de esas, cuatro si había avanzado mucho.

-¡BATATA! ¡¿Me oís?!- volvió a gritar Fred y con el grito cayeron unas partes más de la tierra en la que el Batata estaba cavando.

-Mientras ustedes cavan, yo voy a apuntalar el techo, si hay otro derrumbe nos encierra a todos- Dijo Puppet.

Mangle seguía cavando, sin hablar, sin parar, arrodillada, avanzando.

Fred se puso de pie con un salto brusco. Agarró el pico.

-¡No Fred! ¡No! – Dijo Mangle agarrándole el brazo para que no clavara el pico en la tierra- Lo podemos lastimar.

Puppet plantó dos o tres cañas más entre el piso y el techo y se tiró a cavar con los chicos, Rosita hizo lo mismo.

Cavaron los cuatro, amontonados, apretados, pero sin parar. Hasta que la mano de Mangle tropezó con algo, una rodilla, un codo, la cabeza... ¡Un codo! Un codo era.

-¡Acá esta! ¡Acá esta!- Gritó emocionada.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos todos!- Gritó Fred.

Cavaron como desesperados, como perros, tirando toda la tierra que sacaban para atrás.

Cuando encontraron el brazo del Batata, Fred tiró de él con fuerza, mientras Rosita, Puppet Y Mangle sacaban la tierra del cuerpo de su amigo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara negra, y, así con medio cuerpo sumergido en la tierra, debió parecer una estatua a medio hacer.

-¡Batata! ¡Batata! – Gritaba Fred cacheteándole a más no poder- ¡Batata! – Rugía.

 **-Dos, tres, cuatro, siete minutos bajo la tierra ¿Serán muchos? ¿Cómo se asfixia la gente? ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo el vivo está muerto y el muerto está vivo?-** se preguntaba Mangle mentalmente mientras trataba de parar a Fred, que si no estaba muerto el Batata de por sí, lo iba a matar a cachetadas.

La noticia de que el Batata podía haber muerto bajo un montón de Otroso les debe haber caído como un balde de agua fría.

Le sacaron lo mejor que pudieron la tierra de la nariz, de las orejas, de la boca.

Esperaron dos segundos, un minuto, miles de años ¿haciendo qué? Mirándolo, pasándole una mano por la cara a ver si se movía, estando atentos a cada mínimo y escaso movimiento que hiciera.

Fue Fred el que gritó:

-¡Se mueve! ¡Se está moviendo!

Lo que se estaba moviendo era la nariz del Batata, se ve que respiraba bien hondo, porque los agujeritos de la nariz se abrían grandes y se cerraban, mientras él temblaba. De pronto, un enorme, un gran, un maravilloso estornudo resonó por todo Otroso (no sé por qué, pero me lo imagino estornudando como un gato).

-¡Pelotudo! ¡Sos un pelotudo! – Gritaba Fred mientras lo abrazaba y hacía como una especie de risa y sollozo a la vez - ¿No te dijimos que había que apuntalar antes de seguir adelante?

-Me parece que nos hace falta un mate – Dijo Mangle mientras se iba a la cocina de su casa.

-¡Mate dulce! – Gritó Puppet.

-¡Mate amargo! – Gritó Fred.

El Batata estaba sentado con la cara negra, cada tanto estornudaba terroncitos de tierra.

De pronto se arrodilló y empezó a cavar con furia en el sitio donde todavía se amontonada la tierra blanda del derrumbe.

-¡Pará fanático! – Gritó Fred- Por hoy basta.

-¡La armónica! ¡Yo estaba tocando la armónica mientras cavaba!

* * *

WOW 13 hojas en Word! Ni yo me lo esperaba.

Me re cuelgo con esto de escribir... casi un mes me tardé, empecé a escribir el cap el 17/09 y ya... 05/10, me re colgué, estuve todos los días por más de dos semanas diciéndome "¡el cap pelotuda!" pero Yoshi rebelde no hacía caso -.-U

En fin... alguna crítica constructiva, tomatazos, una cita con purple guy... acepto lo que venga! No mentira, puede que me deprima con algunas cosas... PERO A LA MIERDA TODO! USTEDES REVIEWEEN Y YO LES CONTESTO OK!?

*listones de madera: supongo que son como tablas

**El juramento lo hice yo solita, no me gustaba mucho el que estaba en el libro, así que pos YOLO! ¿Cómo quedó?

P.D.: de acá a que suba el cap puede que pasen como dos, o siete días más...


End file.
